Gabrielle XXVIII: To The End
by Jinx Kalantha
Summary: This is how I envisioned Gabrielle's journey through The Forest of Hands and Teeth,starting with the destruction of her village and most loved ones,and ending with her death in Mary's village.Sorry I probably got the roman numerals wrong Also:I know the beginning is light and fluffy, but once I get the let's-go, I'll continue with the chapters,and you'll see how fluffy it is then.
1. I

**I know, it's way too happy at the beginning. Please PM and R&R telling me your thoughts and if I should continue! Thanks for reading. **

* * *

"Gabby," a husky voice whispers in my ear. I tense up. Is it him? It sure sounds like it. "Hunter?" I whisper back, extending my fingertips, searching for him with my hands. And then the fantasy collapses when "Hunter" says: "Gabby, I looove you," and I punch out at my sister, who jumps back, laughing hysterically. "You fell for it!" She giggled, one hand over her mouth. "Fell for what?" I snap back, my cheeks blushing. "You thought I was Hunter!" Rachel chuckles. "You missed breakfast and mother wants you to pump up water and clean the dishes." I throw my covers off, swing my legs off the bed. I shrug my nightdress off and pull on black leggings, and a gray shirt. I lace up my boots and hurry past my sister, who can't choke her laughter back anymore and starts howling all over again.

Like all younger siblings, she manages to annoy me.

I pull my bucket off the kitchen table and skip out into the garden; I hate how there are high brick walls all around it, so all I can see is the sky, with tree branches reaching out and blocking the sun. I know the walls there are for protection, but I think that all we're doing instead of locking the Hollowed out is locking ourselves in. It's depressing and I hate it. I use the handle of the wooden bucket to hang itself on the nozzle of the water pump. Our water pump is awful—you really have to use elbow grease to get any amount of water out; it rusts up every time it rains, and it's a huge pain. The pump isn't the only poor object I have with me at the moment—the wooden bucket. As soon as I hang it on the water pump, the handle gives out; but only one side does. So the left side of the bucket swings down and collides with ground, caving in because it was so rotten through. "Huh," I said, hand on my hips. I ran inside, sliding to a stop in front of the staircase. "Mom?" I yell up the stairs. "Yes, Gabrielle?" My mother's sweet voice carries down wearily, along with the cries of my infant brother, Lowell. Cody ran down the stairs past me, with my shrieking sister after him, one hand reaching for Cody, the other keeping her unraveling braid in place. I catch Cody in the waist, take the the ribbon from his hand and give it to Rachel, who stomps back up the stairs, grumbling threats under her breath. I pick Cody up and he climbs onto my shoulders, grabbing fistfuls of my dark hair to steady himself.

"The bucket's rotten through and I can't get the pump to start." There's silence, besides Lowell's screaming. "Then go to one of the neighbor's to borrow a bucket and for help. And when I say neighbors, I mean _next-door_ neighbors; and _I don't care_ if Cameron takes it the wrong way, he's a very nice young man that you should consider marry—" I had Cody climb down my shoulders and onto the ground. "LA LA LA LA! I don't want to hear it! We've had this conversation before and I still say NO!" I scream over my mother and brothers and sister. I slam the door behind me as I stomp out of the house. I walk over to Cameron's house—his house is literally right next to mine. I find myself desperately hoping that Cameron did hear my mother's conversation. I wanted him to know that I wasn't interested in marrying him, which seemed to be incomprehensible to him. But it wasn't to me. I hated the way Cameron looked at me: like he was Hollowed, and I was the next living in front of him, only a hairs breadth out of reach. Like I was there and all he had to do was take me; but it wasn't that simple.

I favored Hunter over all others. Instead of going to close neighbors to borrow items, I would run all the way over to Hunter, and every time I went we launch ourselves into deep conversations; every time I went to Hunter's, we would talk longer and longer, getting closer and closer. The trouble with that is that I would stay for much too long, and Rachel would run over, drag me back and send me home on mother's orders. I had made myself out to be a very impressionable girl, though. I shivered at the thought of the last time I was at his house; he kept dropping more-than-subtle hints to me, like how I "was ripe for the picking," and that I had "better marry before I rot." And then he kissed me. I guess I destroyed the moments afterwards: I ran away.

I surprise myself my knocking on Cameron's door. He opens it, stops in mid-yawn, and stares at me. "Gabrielle," he says, but his voice is more like a purr. I nod, and cringe a little at how his words echo in my ear. I compare him to Hunter: Cameron has olive skin, raven-black hair that falls in his eyes, and eyes so dark their depths are unfathomable. Hunter seems so much different; he has fair skin, like mine, with sun-bleached blonde hair, twinkling blue eye, brighter than the clearest stream. He's always happy and bright, where Cameron is sullen and serious, strangely enough, though, his mood always seems to increase when I'm present. Lost in my thoughts, I'm jolted out of them when Cameron asks me sharply, "Do you need something, or are you going to stand here all day?" I jump, flushing red. For a second, I think Cameron knows about what I'm thinking. His shaggy hair falls into his face. "Can you even _see_ me?" I ask suddenly, squinting. The question catches him off guard and he laughs, throwing his head back, and leaning against the doorway, he looks back down at me, his hair out of his face. "Now I can." He says, grinning. A lock of hair falls into his eyes, and I start laughing. A grin flits across his face, and I start to wonder if he did that on purpose, just to make me laugh. A warm blush starts on my cheeks, and I straighten up, done laughing. I can't help but look at Cameron with a new interest, that I quickly push away.

"I came over wondering if I could halve—I mean burrow—I mean—ah" I fumble quickly over my words, growing redder each minute. Cameron watches me, amused, until he holds up a hand to silence me. "You need a bucket?' He guesses. I always need a bucket. I smile meekly and nod. He disappears and then returns, tossing me an iron bucket. "You can keep it." He says. I smile gratefully. "Thank you." I say, and walk away. I can tell that Cameron can sees the flaw in the extent in his kindness—now that I have a good bucket, I won't have to keep coming back to borrow the bucket. "Gabrielle?" He calls after me. I pause. "If you need anything, just come to me." His voice his quiet and soft, begging me to turn around and look at him. I know that what he's saying is just a thin veil to over what he really means. I turn around to look at him, just to confirm my fears—which I do. Cameron stares at me, his face so open and vulnerable and caring and full of longing, with a little regret for letting me see him so fully. I'd be promising more than I'd want to to him. I swallow hard, and say weakly, "I'd hate to be bothersome like that, bugging you all the time," I can see Cameron's face fall, and he barely whispers, "It wouldn't be bothersome," and before he pours his heart out, I hold up one hand. "You didn't let me finish. I would hate to be bothersome like that, _but_..." I struggle vainly to say something that wouldn't give Cameron any wise ideas; I failed, but at least what I was going to say next would be heartwarming to him.

"But that's not going to stop me." and I turned on my heel and ran back to my house; before I turned, I saw Cameron's eyes widen, and that hungry look for me almost consume him. There was a weight to my words that I didn't feel, but Cameron certainly did.

-xxx-

I lifted the pump handle up. I shoved it halfway down. I kicked the bucket Cameron gave me, cursing at the pain as it hit the far wall to my left. Everyone in the village was busy stocking the platforms above in the trees, reinforcing the rope ladders that connected treehouse to treehouse to treehouse. The barriers around us were being reinforced, too. Everyone was cautious, because if someone got infected while reinforcing the barriers around the village, the infection would spread like wildfire throughout the village. I, however, was not exploring the treehouses above with my friends when we were supposed to be weaving ropes, oh, no, I was still being forced to get water that would not come out of the pump because it was so rusted over. It was late afternoon, and I _still_ had not washed the breakfast dishes. All of my family was up in the trees, stabilizing and stocking and restocking while I was stuck here, with my infant brother, trying to get water that would not pump.

"I HATE THIS STUPID THING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Lowell started crying from somewhere in the garden. I found him hidden in the basil plants, his little dark-haired head tilted at the sky as he wailed. I scooped him up, bouncing him on my hip, singing lullabies over his dull roar. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, I'm going to find you a whole new world," I sang badly, singing off tune in attempt to be louder than my brother, who was wailing at a much higher volume. "Sunshine, you are my are my sunshine, you make me ha-ppy, when skies are gray. If you only knew, dear, how much I love you, oh please don't take, my sunshine aw-a-ay." A voice sang sweetly behind me. I twist my head, my muscles tensed because I was so startled. Hunter grinned at me, pecked me on the cheek, and took Lowell from my arms. He gently rocked and soothed my brother, until his tears and cries subsided. "Oh, you'll make a wonderful mother one day, Hunter," I said in an airy voice that I imagined sounded like nurse maid. Hunter laughed quietly and handed me Lowell, who was beginning to nod off. I walked up the stairs, trying not to jostle him. Hunter came up close around me, a goofy smile on his face. I laid Lowell gently in his cradle, and padded silently downstairs, Hunter at my heels.

"So how come you're not up helping?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows to indicate the platforms above us in the trees. "You know, I can ask the same thing and you would feel pretty guilty for not helping, too." He replied, pouting out his lip. I laughed at him, and he rolled his eyes at me, but grinned anyway. "They finished everything up there, pretty much, so a lot of people are coming down." I leaned against the brick wall. "So I missed my one and only chance to explore up there, huh?" I groan. Hunter's face darkens as he says, "Until the gates breach, yes." And then his face cleared up and he smiled at me. But my mind was more inclined towards the inevitability of our village's demise. "It could be that the barrier's are breached, but maybe some moron might stick their fingers through on a dare, and than get infected. I think the fences are doing pretty well right now." Hunter braced his arms on either side of me. "How come you have to talk about such depressing things?" He asked me. I shrugged. "It's just one of the possibilities." I say. "Yeah, well, there's a possibility that I might kiss you," Hunter said, a playful smile tugging at his lips. I can't help but smile back, and pressed his lips against mine so hard, it almost hurt.

I wish that moment lasted forever. But it didn't. And remember earlier, about the inevitability of our village's demise?

* * *

**Please go to my profile; there's another story there that for some reason I can't publish. Please R&R or PM me your thoughts/ideas/comments! Thank you!**


	2. II

Gabrielle: II

I couldn't believe it when it was happening—we were so prepared. We were ready for when the flimsy fences gave in, and even then we kept them up. I wasn't ready. And apparently, neither was the village.

To alert the entire village when someone got infected, but without Hollowed getting inside the village, a bell was rung. The only thing to alert the entire village when the fences were breached was our own screams. Awful, I know, but it supposedly worked; we were lucky enough to never find out. But we were never lucky in the first place. I remembered what you were supposed to do when the bell rang—if someone had returned and died, the bell was rung twelve times. When that happened, everyone was supposed to escape to the platforms in the trees. If someone was only infected, and had not died and returned, the bell would ring six times, and you were supposed to meet at the village center.

The bell rang only eight times.

I was so confused—why eight? Maybe the ringer miscounted, and accidentally kept the bell going after six. Maybe, because only one person got infected, the council decided that it was fine if we all went to the town center. I walked numbly out the front door. Hunter had left with one of the patrols to walk the fences and test their strength, and also patch up holes and weak spots that were overlooked by the previous patrol. I was worried that Hunter had gotten infected—and even worse, I was afraid that Cameron had gotten infected. As I walked, I kept wondering if Cameron was still going to look at me the same if he was infected.

When I reached the center, which held a graveyard, I was surprised—almost everyone was here, milling around, apparently talking to each other. But where was the infected. I scanned the crowd, searching for him or her. But as far as I could see, there was no infected. Only…I froze as I watched my mother lumber towards me, blood cascading from a wound on her shoulder, and blood from another smeared over her mouth. Her skin seemed pale and her usually nice, honey-gold eyes were filled with hunger and an almost painful need. As my mother got closer to me, I watched the crowd, who was not walking but stumbling and dragging themselves. I watched in horror as I listened to moans echo around me, and the entire village began to shuffle after my mother. I gaped at them. How had this happened? I tore my gaze away rom my mother, and towards the sound of a strangled cry. I watched, fixated as Cameron ran towards me. He had that hungry look for me, as always. Was he Hollowed now? I couldn't tell.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle!" He screamed, racing past the Hollowed. I felt my body relax. Some of the Hollowed, that were close enough, reached out and snagged his clothing, but he tore away quickly. Cameron took out a long knife and batted my mother away with it, slicing her skin and pushing her away when the blade hit bone.

Cameron grabbed my wrist firmly. "She didn't touch you? You didn't get infected or anything?" He panted. I slowly shook my head. Didn't he realize that that was my _mother_ he just whacked with a blade? Sure, she was Hollowed, but she was still my mother. I didn't get to yell at Cameron because he practically crushed me to his chest. "Oh, thank God," He sighed to himself. Then he took my hand and we ran.

The platforms might have worked—if the Hollowed weren't everywhere. Apparently the village had the same idea as me—the ringer miscounted and we should go to the center of the village. Now the Hollowed were slowly but efficiently fanning out and covering ground. The closest place to go was some random house, but Cameron wasn't taking any chances. He dragged me over to his house and firmly locked the door behind us. I sank down to my knees and closed my eyes, breathing hard. Cameron sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms, smoothing down my hair. I buried my face into his shoulder and let the tears flow. Cameron murmured comforting things in m y ear, and before I knew it he was lightly my neck. I twisted my head so his lips couldn't touch me, and he sighed again, holding me tighter and resting his chin on my head. I felt a guilty pang. Hunter should be holding me, not Cameron. Hunter should be telling me everything was all right and that he'd keep me safe—but he wasn't. I felt my entire body stiffen up. I jumped up, ripping myself from Cameron's arms.

"What?" He asked, springing up. "Where's Hunter?" I asked. I could feel my throat constrict. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no—he was out reinforcing the fences! What if he got infected? Oh, no!" I cried, screaming. I fell to my knees, and I could see the shocked look on Cameron's. He looked hurt, too, but he quickly covered up everything and said stonily, "Hunter wasn't infected. He was in my patrol. As soon as Gerard got infected, he left running." I took a few calming breaths, and wiped away my tears. I was embarrassed—I didn't want anyone to see me cry; even if it was about a semi-loved one. Oh, well, there was going to be plenty of it by the end of the day.

Not looking at Cameron, I squeaked, "Well, what about you? You didn't get infected…did you?" I could hear the fear shaking my voice, and I was surprised how much I cared about Cameron's well being. I mean, sure, if he _did_ turn, I would have one less creepy kid staring at me hawk-eyed, but one more Hollowed stumbling after me…uh. It's too depressing to think about. Not to mention horrible.

"No, I was fine. I tried to…well, you know. But Gerard infected David and Andrew, and I…I had to go. I was trying to spread word through the village, and I actually had your father ringing the bell. I was so sure that the message had gotten out; I was screaming my head off for people to go into the tree platforms, but when the bell stopped ringing after eight counts, I…" Cameron paused to regain his voice, and sat heavily down next to me. I looked at him, expecting for him to be looking at me. But his gaze was trained on his hands.

"I went to the village, and I saw everyone walking around, covered in blood, and I saw your father…He only lived long enough to ring the bell eight times. I'm so sorry, Gabrielle, but I couldn't save him in time, my brother…he had died and returned, too, and he was so fast…I barely had time to…" Cameron just waved at the air with his hand. I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. I wasn't sure if I should be angry with him for not saving my family, or feel sorry for him because the last living member of _his_ family had become Hollowed. "Oh, Cameron," I sighed, pulling him into my arms. He gratefully leaned against me, and I could feel my shirt gradually get wetter as his tears leaked out of his eyes, fall onto my neck and slide down to my shoulders. "All those people, Gabrielle. All of them are dead because of me." I sighed again, and pulled Cameron back so I could look at him. I lifted his chin with one hand. "Cameron, it's not your fault. No one could have saved them. I couldn't. Hunter couldn't. The council couldn't—the tree platforms couldn't." I shook Cameron when he started shaking his head slowly, staring at me with disbelief in his eyes. "Cameron, listen to me!" I said sharply.

"It was going to happen anyway—you can't put this on your shoulders because _it's not your fault_. You tried to save the village, but it was too late. We've been waging a lost war against the Hollowed for decades, and it was only a matter of time before the village collapsed. All that matters is that you tried. And what matters even more is that you survived." I stopped and stared at Cameron, trying to see if my words affected him at all. "At least I still have you," Cameron sighed, crushing me to his chest. I was too shocked too react other than hugging him back just as fiercely.

As always, I ruined the moments afterward when I jumped up when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Gabrielle!"


	3. III

I have a secret for you. It's sooo incredibly secretive, that only _you_, my readers, will ever know this secret. And maybe some people will guess; it's not that big.

Okay, ready?

I don't own the Forest of Hands and Teeth.

I know. Surprising, right? I bet you didn't even know that until now .

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 3

I ripped myself free of Cameron. I knew that voice. I ran to the barred windows and peered out, Cameron on my heels. I could feel my heart tear as I watched the Hollowed—the remainder of my village—stumble towards the houses, fingers groping the air, searching hungrily for the living. Streaking ahead of them was Hunter, his face panicked and gaze trained on the house next to me, _my_ house. I realized—with my stomach giving a sickening lurch—that the door was still wide open. Again, Hunter shouted my name, disappearing into my house. I swore roughly, and started to push the door open. Cameron grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. Was he _trying_ to irritate me? It was definitely working if he was.

"What?" I snapped. Cameron glared back at me, and said roughly, "Gabrielle, it's too dangerous to go out there—even if it's for Hunter—and I'm not letting you risk your life for him. He let Andrew and David die; what makes you think he'd save _you?_ Because he loves you? Andrew and Gerard were his best friends; he abandoned them without a second glance, not to mention _me_. He didn't care if I lived or died, and he wouldn't mourn my loss, either. Hunter is selfish and you know it," Cameron finished harshly. I stared blankly at Cameron, my shoulders slumping. Was he right? Could _my_ Hunter be like that? _Was_ he like that? No. Cameron's filling my head with lies, and I should know it. I know Hunter so much better than Cameron; why should I care what he thinks of Hunter? I shouldn't. Immediately I straightened my shoulders and gazed crossly at Cameron.

"You're wrong. Hunter is caring and compassionate. And he _does _love me, and I love him_. _He would_ never _let me get infected. Never. You'll never be half the man Hunter is." I spat, and yanked myself free Cameron, who wore a comically confused expression. I snatched a machete off the table and stomped outside, only to be greeted by the dead hands of the Hollowed. I sliced and shoved my way through, cutting a path through my dead friends and neighbors. My eyes stung with fresh tears, from the loss of my village or from the stench of flesh and blood, I'm not sure. I was determined to reach Hunter, and judging by the muffled shouting behind me, Cameron was desperate to reach me. Hands groped at me, clutching at my hair and clothing, only to be ripped away when I shoved myself farther from them. My breath came out in gasps and I found hard to breathe, compression on my chest as I reached my doorway. I didn't even bother to close the door, but lumbered deeper into my house, the adrenaline now gone. I froze when a voice cried out, "No!" and I ran up the stairs.

When I reached the top, I saw Hunter backing up. My voice caught in my breath, and I could see Hunter hold his hands up, which were covered in blood. He let out a small moan, and chills ran up my back. "Hunter?" I breathed, examining the blood-splattered ceiling because I was afraid to look anywhere else. Hunter whipped around. "Gabby? Gabby!" Hunter cried, surging forward and wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Oh God, tell me your okay. Please tell me that you're fine. Even if you have to lie." I smiled and closed my eyes. Of course Cameron was wrong. Hunter was too sweet and loving to put anyone in danger.

"Gabby?" Hunter repeated my name, his voice edging towards hysteria. "I'm fine. And I'm not lying. You have nothing to worry about." Hunter sighed happily. "Good. We have to go," He murmured, craning his neck so he could peer down the staircase. I nodded in agreement, and opened my eyes. I couldn't help but scream.

Rachel's blood is splattered all over the walls and ceiling, her headless corpse lying at my feet. Something warm and sticky is coating Hunter's hands, now smoothing my hair down. "Shh, I'm sorry, I had to, she had already turned…" Hunter keeps on talking, but all I can hear is this buzz in my ears. My knees buckle because I'm shaking so hard, and someone behind me pulls me away from Hunter, holding me against his chest and pressing my face into his shoulder so I don't have to look at anything. I'm sure he's talking, but I still can't hear. When I closed my eyes, I could still see the blood. I could still see my sister's headless corpse. My baby sister. My poor little sister, so young. Too young. He had killed her—that was the faintest thing in my mind. He had killed her. It was his fault. But who was he? I couldn't remember. My ears were still buzzing loudly, but one thing cut through the buzzing. A cry. An infant crying out in hunger. I pulled myself numbly away.

Lowell. He was hungry and I forgot to feed him, oh the poor baby. Hands pull me back, trying to restrain me, but I lash out angrily with my knife and the hands retreat. I don't want anyone touching me.

And there he is. Lying in his crib, hands reaching towards the air. I smile and pick him up gently. His tiny, chubby fists uncurl, his half-moon fingernails glinting in the dull light. I'm about to balance Lowell on my hip when I see his tiny feet, still dangling above the crib. There's a small crescent shaped bite on his ankle. Without thinking, Lowell drops from my hands and he falls back into the cradle with a sickening smack as his head hits the bottom of the cradle. He should have been dead—any normal infant would die from that impact. But Lowell keeps crying. So unaware that his head cracked so loudly on the cradle. The little half-moon fingernails now resemble claws, curling and uncurling in a hunger that will never rest. Hands touch my shoulders gently, easing me back from the cradle. I glance down and see the tan fingers of Cameron, and I lean back into him as the weight of the world comes down again, the buzzing absent from my ears.

"Gabrielle, we have to go. Now." I can only nod. As we walk past the former rooms of my family, I stop at the last room—my parents' room. The door is shut, and that catches my attention. Cameron gently pushes the small of my back, but I stand still, and touch the door. I lean my full weight against it, but it doesn't budge. I can hear someone crying inside, and I need a few seconds to find my voice.

"Cody?" I called, practically shouting at the door. I could hear him whimper. I kicked at the door. "Cody, open up! It's Gabby!" Once I started banging my fists against the door it flew open, and I stumbled into the room. Cody was standing there, trying not to cry and be a big boy. I remember how my mother always teased him about that, and my heart gave a painful little twinge. It took my brother only five seconds before he rammed straight into me, hugging me tightly around the waist and bawling. I hugged him back so hard he went "oof," and I laughed at him. He started laughing, too. But soon enough the laughter stopped, and I was left running my fingers through his unkempt brown hair. "Cody, did anything bite you?" I asked calmly. If he were infected, I would keep him anyway. There was no way I'd dump my baby brother out here.

"No, but Rachel scratched me," He sniffled, holding up his hand for me too see. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Scratches are fine. Bites are not," I told him, and I gave the scratch a quick kiss, like I know our mother would.


	4. IV

**Okay: so I had a MAJOR mess-up with this chapter—the previous chapter four, was actually chapter six of my other story, Agony, so if you like that chapter, go read Agony. THIS is the real chapter four for my Gabrielle story. So, please understand that I'm insane, forgive my mistake, and for all reasons, keep reading! Chapter five for this story will be out soon, and chapter nine for Agony will be out soon, too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Cameron dragged me out of the room, with Jamie latched to my side. I covered his eyes so he didn't have to see our sister. I tripped over something that cut through my boot and sliced my ankle. I let out a hiss and Cameron pulled me to my feet again. I paused to stoop down and scoop up the machete, splattered in gore and blood. It wasn't my machete. I had dropped it by the bottom of the staircase. Guessing by the fact that it was covered with slightly dried blood, the hand slick with it, it must've been Hunter's knife. My heart twisted painfully at the realization that Hunter had ended my sister's life, even if it was already over. Maybe Cameron was right….

"Gabrielle, move!" Cameron shouted, pulling me back to my feet and dragging me back through the hall. I yanked myself away, holding Cody to my side. "Where're we going?" I shouted back. "What're we going to do? How will we get through the village? Do we have any rations? No! Do we have enough weapons? Probably! But what will we do once we get out of this house? Tell me!" Cameron's dark eyes flickered. Had he thought of this yet? Judging by the way he brushed his blood-flecked hair out of his face, and said quietly, "I'll figure something out," he did not. I glanced at Hunter, who was biting his lip. Cody squeezed my hand and I hugged him, on the verge of tears. "We can go on one of the tree platforms," Hunter offered. I bit my lip, thinking about the food that would be up there, the moaning not reaching us because we were so far up. I thought about being trapped up there, for probably the rest of my life. I shook my head.  
"No. We'll go through the paths." I said decisively. Immediately, Hunter and Cameron frowned. "No." They said in unison, wearing twin expressions of disapproval. I couldn't help but laugh at them. "Yes," I chuckled, and walked into my room, the boys on my heels. I grabbed a bag and started stuffing it.

"No," Cameron argued. "This is insane. You know well enough why the paths are closed—there are breaks in them! We had to stop trading with other villages—they got overrun with Hollowed! It's a death wish to run out there!" I glanced at him. "You're not really giving me any reason to not go…anyway, those were just rumors, and you know it. Hey, Cody, wanna come?" I asked, smiling down at my brother. I was feeling light and happy. This would work! It had to. It was the paths or die. Cody bobbed his head enthusiastically, my excitement rubbing off on him. "Gabby, we can't go through the paths. We'll get lost and die in there," Hunter pleaded. I glanced at him, shoving in puffy red vest into my bag. "_We_ aren't going, as in you and me, but _we_ are going, as in me and Cody. You guys can come along, if you like." I swear, those two bust a vein. "Okay, c'mon Cody. Let's go raid the pantry!" And I grabbed Cody's hand. Cameron grabbed my shoulder and stopped Cody and I in our tracks. "You're reckless, Gabrielle! You're going to get all of us killed!" Hunter exclaimed, standing in front of me. "Yeah, if you guys keep stopping me like this." I pushed past Hunter, pulling myself away from Cameron. I covered Cody's eyes, and we ran past the corpse—my eyes tearing up about the thought—and down the staircase. I gave Cody my partially filled bag, and he selected the tastiest morsels from the pantry—all of them preserved—and placed them in to the bag. When it was too heavy for Cody to carry, I slung it over my back, and I picked up the machete lying at the foot of the stairs. I handed it carefully to Cody. "Be careful with this. Only use it on the Hollowed. If you're lucky, you won't have to." Cody nodded firmly, gripping the handle tightly.

"Okay. Go upstairs, but cover your eyes and walk down the hallway, get a bag and start packing clothes, okay? Then bring an empty bag down to me and we'll fill that with food and water. Got it?" Cody nodded, and ran up the stairs, stopped to close his eyes, and walked painstakingly slow. I sighed, and grabbed some water skins, and ran into the garden. I held one open water skin underneath the nozzle of the water pump. I looked across the kitchen at the door, still open—I laughed out loud. There were so many Hollowed trying to go through the door at once that they couldn't make it past the doorway. Cody skittered down the steps a few seconds later, holding two bags, one full and slung over his back, and an empty one clutched in his hand. I nodded towards the pantry, still almost full. We barely made a dent in the rations of preserved veggies, fruit and meat. I pumped the handle of the pump up and down angrily. "Aaaugh! Stupid pump!" I shout, kicking the dang thing. "Oh, shoot," I hissed, hobbling around on one foot. Cody laughed at me, and I can't help but laugh, too.

Cameron and Hunter trotted down the stairs. Cameron glanced at the Hollowed pushing at the doorway, their moans loud and ceaseless, and he backpedalled into me. I could see why he was so disturbed; his brother was at the front, lacerations and abrasions marking his skin. I touched Cameron's shoulder gently. "Cameron, could you help me pump some water?" I asked quietly. Cameron nodded numbly, and walked into the kitchen. Hunter pushed his lip out, looking a little left out. "Help Cody," I instructed. This didn't improve his mood. Cameron firmly wrapped his hands around the handle and started pumping. It took a few minutes before water started flowing, and Cameron sat down and watched me as I hurriedly filled as many water skins that we had—twenty something in total. Cameron had worked the pump hard enough that water was still flowing. We filled what was still coming in the bucket he gave me, and we drank what was in it.

"The bucket," Cameron mused when I pulled it out of the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows and said in false surprise, "What? This is a bucket1 I thought it was a cat1" And Cameron laughed at me. While I watched the bucket fill with water, Cameron wrapped one arm around my waist. I froze immediately, and my heart hammered painfully against my ribcage. "I can't convince you to not go onto the paths, can I?" Cameron whispered, his lips brushing my arm. "Yep. You can't. So don't try." I said, my voice hard. "Relax. I wasn't going to try." Cameron sighed, leaning his head against mine. "I just wanted to know." I resisted the urge to raise my eyebrows. "I thought it was kinda obvious." I muttered. Cameron shrugged against me. "How are you going to make it too the paths?" He asked quietly. "Well," I sighed, trying to sort out my mudded thoughts. "I was thinking that we would go into the attic, which has this little outlook thing that we could go off of. Then we just run to the path and crack it open. Or we could hop the wall in the garden, and _then_ run to the path." Cameron pulled back to look at me. "And this is better than living in the tree platforms?" He asked critically. I shrugged. "Like I said, you don't have to come. You and Hunter can go live in the platforms; Cody and I are going to try to find another village." Cameron shook his head, and wrapped his arm back around my waist, pulling us closer together. "No. I'm going where you're going. Even if I don't like it." He said, his eyes tight with fear. But not fear that he would get infected, for fear that _I_ would. I smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Cameron. Trust me." Cameron frowned slightly. "I'm trying to." He muttered. I nodded, and began to carefully load the water skins into the bag that Cody gave me. Cameron slung it over his back, and I had Hunter and Cody come into the garden.

"Okay, we're hopping the wall and running to the paths. Got it?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Cody, upsy daisy," I said, helping Cody over the wall. "Wait there, until I get over." Cody nodded, trembling at the fact of being on the wall. Cameron helped me up. "Watch those hands, buddy," Hunter snapped. "Sorry, is there something that I'm doing that's bothering you?" I leaned over the wall to look at them. "Girls, girls, break up the cat fight so we can go already!" Hunter shot Cameron a warning look, and climbed onto the wall next to me, Cameron following shortly. Hollowed were just starting to get the sense of our direction, and were starting to crowd around the wall. Cody and I vaulted ourselves over them, and hit the ground running. By the two thumps that were right behind me, I guessed that Cameron and Hunter had just done the same.

We ran towards the gate; I guessed that we really were the last people living in the village; the Hollowed were only coming towards us, not fanning out in any other direction. I immediately thought otherwise when many Hollowed got sidetracked, and wandered into some houses, door left wide open. I heard screaming. Hunter and Cameron were busy working on the gate entrance. There was a chain and lock holding it in place. "Oh, please!" I grumbled, and kicked the two obstacles out of place. The door opened when Hunter shoved against it. I smirked and waked through, the others following close behind. Cody ran forward and hugged me tightly, pale and trembling from our little expedition. I picked Cody up and he climbed onto my back, ignoring the fact that I had a bag on. "Okay…let's go." I said, staring at the winding, narrow path ahead of me, clawed hands reaching through the bars for us. My stomach gave an uncomfortable heave, and Cody rested his chin on my shoulder. Unsteadily, I started forward onto the path that led to our deaths.


	5. V

**Sorry! I had a really bad case of Writer's Block! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 5**

I sat in front of the campfire, warming my hands. Cody had fallen as asleep with his head in my lap. He was tired, because I had made him get off my back and walk a day ago because I was dangerously close to falling over from exhaustion. Cameron was going ahead and checking out the path; he would come back and tell us about what it would look like. So far it's just been straight—nothing eventful happened so far, unless you count Cameron and Hunter bickering so much; it's pretty boring by now. Cody and I would get enveloped in countless games of I Spy—Hunter would join in because it comforted Cody, and Cameron joined in because he was dying of boredom. Then he would get in a fight with Hunter about the most ridiculous things: is tree bark _really_ brown? Was grass a countable object in I Spy? Could an animal that only the I-Spyer saw be part of the game? And so on. I think the only reason why they picked such irritating fights was so we didn't have to listen to the moaning of the Hollowed—always following, always wanting, always needing, and always, _always_ moaning. It was enough to drive a person insane.

I rubbed my hands pressed them to my frostbitten cheeks. It was awfully cold for the beginning of winter. I took out a blanket that Cody had conveniently packed, and draped it around him and myself. I gently moved Cody's head so it was on the ground, and then I lied down next to him, hugging his small, warm, fragile body to my chest. Cody happily snuggled up to me, and I closed my eyes, ready to drift off to blissful sleep.

It doesn't exactly surprise me that it was interrupted.

"Oh. They're—" Cameron started to say, tromping back into camp. Then he was rudely cut off by Hunter hissing loudly, "Shhhh!" I pressed my face into the blanket in case I laughed. "Okay, I'll be quiet!" Cameron snapped in a whisper. I could feel him sit next to me, and stroke my hair gently. I barely repressed a shiver. "Don't touch her," Hunter whispered icily. Cameron didn't say anything, but his hand smoothed its way down the curve of my body, resting on my hip. Hunter let out an inaudible hiss of slurred curses, all aimed at Cameron, who laughed softly at Hunter. I could hear Hunter stand up, and Cameron's hand tense up on my waist. "Relax, Hunter. Do you want to know what I found on the path up ahead?" I could hear Hunter shift slightly, consumed in his hatred of Cameron and curiosity in the path. "I'll tell you if you settle down." Cameron said. "I'll settle down if you get your hands _off of her_." I imagined Cameron rolling his eyes as his hand drew away from the waist, making it feel exposed to the cold night air, even if I _was_ draped in a thick blanket.

"Still want to know?"

"Yes."

"Sit down, then." I could hear Hunter sit down. Cameron went back to stroking my hair without Hunter seeing, and I resisted the urge to smile.

"So, I went down the path. It curved to the right, and then it branched off and went straight left. On the curved path, it led to a gate; similar to the one we escaped through. I didn't go all the way down the branched-off path because it was too long. Oh, and get this: there was this tiny piece of metal on the ground; it has this inscription on it. I don't understand what's up with it; I didn't go to school, so I was thinking that maybe Gabrielle could read it, because I know she did." I imagined Hunter making a face at Cameron. "First of all, Gabby is _sleeping_, and second of all, _I _went to school, too. I can go read it." Cameron shrugged, "Yeah, have fun with that. It doesn't make any sense." I could hear Hunter stand up. He wasn't going to try to intimidate Cameron this time; he was going to go check out the path. The inside of my eyelids turned redder as Hunter increased the fire—then the back of my eyelids grew dark again, and I realized that Hunter had made a torch. As he passed, he stopped to stoop over and tuck my hair behind my ear—Cameron had stopped touching my hair when Hunter had stood up—and kissed my cheek lightly. "I'll be back soon, Gabby," He murmured, thumped Cameron on the back of the head, and walked down the path. Cameron waited until Hunter was far enough that his footsteps were swallowed up by the moans of the Hollowed, and then whispered to me, "Gabrielle, you can stop faking now." I sighed, and twisted my head towards Cameron. He moved so I could see him better. "I didn't send him down a fake trail, if that's what you're thinking," Cameron whispered defensively. "Yeah, I know. By the way, you don't have to worry about waking this one up. He'll sleep through the end of the world," I smiled sadly, stroking Cody's hair. Cameron leaned forward and gently stroked my cheek. I flinched, and Cameron pulled back. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. I could see that hungry, wanting look in his eyes, and didn't like the idea of talking about it.

"So about the metal thingy," I said pointedly. "Oh, right," Cameron said flatly. "It had a lot of vertical lines and crosses on it." I blinked in thought. "I…that's not any word I've ever heard of," I said, frowning slightly. "We can look at it in the morning. We really need to figure out what this means, Gabrielle. It's essential for survival, I just know it." Cameron murmurs, deep in thought. I stare numbly at the flames, trying to figure out what the piece of metal could mark.

In his sleep, Cody rolls away from me, taking the blankets with him. My immediate thought: wow, it's cold. "Brrr," I shiver, sitting up and rubbing my arms, scooting towards the fire. Cameron smiles teasingly at me. "Cold, huh?" He asks. I roll my eyes at him. "What do _you_ think, Cameron? Because I'm starting to believe that you don't at all." Cameron laughed, "Yeah, but still you're cold." Cameron paused. "Is this better?" He asked gently, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me back so I was leaning into his chest. My heart stuttered, skipping a beat or two. "I…I don't know," I muttered. Cameron sat me up against him slightly so he could look into my eyes. I felt very…confused. "I don't think this is—" Cameron smoothly interrupted. "Then do what I do, Gabrielle. Don't think at all." And he pressed his lips firmly to mine. My eyelids fluttered and closed, and before they did, I could see Cameron's very determined, very smug eyes gaze into mine.

Cameron tilted his head and moved his lips against mine fiercely, his tongue brushing the inside of my lip. Before I knew it, I reacted, reaching up and tangling my fingers in his shaggy hair, pulling him closer. I angled my head and deepened the kiss, brushing my lips against his before trapping his lower lip between mine and gently pulling. Cameron pressed his lips even harder to mine, and we pulled back to gasp for air before diving back into the lip-lock. On the second time we surfaced for air, I put my hand on Cameron's chest before he could lean in and kiss me. "What?" He asked breathlessly, searching my face questioningly. "It's…uh, it's been a while since Hunter left, huh?" I responded, panting slightly. I can see a clash of feelings twist on Cameron's face: hatred, confusion, jealousy, hurt, and anger. "I think we would've noticed if he came back," I said pointedly, un-wrapping my legs around Cameron's waist, and un-tangling my fingers from his hair and resting my hands on his shoulder.

"Right," Cameron said, a look of realization dawning on his face. Soon, we were sitting side-by side, like friends instead of…I'm can't exactly put a name on what just happened. "Do you think he's all right?' I asked, biting my lip. "I'm sure he is," Cameron replied, swallowing his jealousy. I rolled my eyes at him. "Cameron, you're turning green," I joked, but Cameron glared stonily at me. I sighed. "Do you think he got infected?" Then Cameron's eyes widened. "I don't know. We would've heard him, wouldn't we?" I shook my head. "Not really. I don't think we would be able to hear him shout or anything over the Hollowed. And if he died and returned…well, he would sound like one of them, and I guess he could 'sneak up' on us in a way." Cameron frowned. "I'm going to go look for him—stay here." I grinned at him. "Of all the places I could go, Cameron." He smiled at me, picked a stick off of the ground, and lit it in the dying embers. Cameron leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips before he turned and walked down the path.

I smacked myself in the face. Oooh, was I in a whole mess in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, if you're reading this, which you must be, this fanfic has been put on pause. If you'd like to know why, it's because I've made and SYOT Hunger Games story, and it's very…time consuming, and it's a lot easier to handle if I put my story(s) on hold. You can go read or submit an SYOT on my HG story, or you can send me death threats; either one works. As soon as I am done with some detailed parts in my HG story, this one may come and be unpaused; I don't know yet. We'll have to see.

For those of those concerned when this story will be back, keep on being concerned, because I don't know hen it'll be back, either. I highly suggest that you don't hold your breath. I'm afraid that I'll get sued if you do. Also: I can't guarantee how fast the HG story will go; I still have to write the reaping chapters for the districts, and let me tell you, the first one took _**forever**_ for me to write, so imagine how eleven more of those will go: not too smoothly.

So, hang in there, if I like this story, maybe I'll keep it unfrozen and keep writing it next to my HG fanfic. You'll know by looking below.

Top of Form

**Frozen**

Unfrozen

If you have any complaints, please direct them to yourself.

—Emily

Bottom of Form


	7. Yaaaay!

HEYYY!

Guess what happened!

No!

No!

Keep trying!

OKAY, I'll just tell you!

MY FUCKING HUNGER GAMES SYOT GOT DELETED GGGGGGGRRRRRRUUUUUUUURRRRRRR RAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHM MMMM RRRRRRRRGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAA AAAARRRRRR!

...

I'm okay now :)

All right, since my SYOT got deleted, I suspect that it will be deleted again if I make a new one. And you guys know what that means-I'm free to continue updating and writing my other stories! Yay!

This is a good thing, because I've been trying to formulate another chapter for my Host story... I'm not sure of what to do next. I'm not good at fillers or fluff. But I have added a new chapter to my Forest of Hands and Teeth story-not the one about Gabrielle, the story named Agony-and I'm really happy with it.

If anyone has any ideas, suggestions or comments, please review or PM me!

(Sorry about my freakout above...I needed to vent)

Emily :D

**PS: I did some switching around, and for those of you who are reading my story, _Agony_; the new chapter is chapter eleven, so...read it!**


End file.
